A display device may receive information from the outside and output an image via a display unit. Although such a display device may use a wired cable for connection with an external device, it may receive external data through data communication such as, for example, Bluetooth or WiFi.
The display device includes the display unit on the front surface thereof. Since portions other than the display unit have recently been configured to be minimized in size, the size of the display device does not differ significantly from a display size.
Examples of the display device may include a cellular phone, a smart phone, a tablet PC, a laptop computer, and a netbook. The aforementioned display devices are mainly portable rather than stationary, and are considered with an eye to, for example, the convenience of carrying, the convenience of use regardless of location, and the possibility of continuous use of a battery.
In order to minimize the size for the convenience of carrying, unlike general stationary display devices, no cooling fan is mounted, and a touch input method is often adopted by adding a touch sensor to the display unit, instead of omitting a keyboard.
In addition, a support structure that may be held and used everywhere is needed for the convenience of use, and a large-capacity battery is being studied in order to realize extended use thereof.